Remembering the Rules
by silvertrumpet26
Summary: When Jack's long lost daughter joins the Black Pearl on an adventure, who can fall in love with her? James Norrington can! It's NorringtonOC, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay everyone. I've never written a POTC fic, so this is a first!!! But this one's going to be Norrington/OC, because Norrington is my favorite character ever!!! Yay!!! This is set after DMC, but I'm pretending that Jack didn't "die." So here goes.

Chapter One: Some Surprising News

James Norrington looked out across the water. It was a clear day, one that was good for sailing. He sighed and turned back to the crew. No time to waste.

James was part of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew aboard the _Black Pearl. _Sure, he hated it, but it would be worth it later when Jack found the treasure they were setting out to find.

As they finished packing the ship, James heard a voice on the ship that was unfamiliar. He turned to see a woman dressed in sailor's clothes walk about the deck. She really was quite pretty; with her long dark hair and golden skin…James cleared the thought from his mind.

"Alright! I'm lookin' for Jack Sparrow! Anyone seen him?" she said in a loud voice.

"That be me," said Jack in his slurred voice, walking up to her. Will Turner followed him.

James watched as the woman slapped him hard across the face. Jack recoiled in rage.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily. "And who are you, coming like this onto my ship?"

"Well," she said, "If you really care, but I'm sure you don't, I'm your daughter."

The crew went silent and watched the woman with slight interest.

"That's not possible," Jack mused. "Then who's your mother?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Anamaria," she said quietly.

"And your name?"

"Laura Silverton is what I've always been called," she said quietly.

"Laura Sparrow," Jack said quietly to himself. "So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if it was true that you were here," she said. And now I'm leaving." She stopped when she saw that they had left the land far behind.

"You…you…" she said in rage.

"Pirate," said Jack, smiling. "Welcome to the crew, Miss Silverton."

Laura marched in rage over to the rail and looked out over the water. She was cursing under her breath.

"Lunch!" said a call from below deck, but James wasn't hungry. As the crew left, he walked silently over to Laura and leaned on the rail, looking at the water.

She turned to look at him. "Not you too," she growled.

James smiled slightly. "I'm against Sparrow, actually."

Laura sighed. "Good." She turned to face him. "Laura Silverton," she said, holding out a hand.

"James Norrington," he said, shaking it.

"Why aren't you eating lunch?" she asked.

"Not hungry. Besides, you looked like you could use someone to talk to. Why don't you tell me what brought you her in the first place."

"It's a long story," Laura said, as they walked along the deck.

"Don't worry," James told her. "I've got time."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright!!! Another chappie!!! This chapter is dedicated to "The O Wise One!" (P.S. O Wise One, I emailed you. ;) )

Chapter Two: Mission? What Mission?

James walked along the deck with Laura, listening to her talk. She explained everything about her childhood to him, and how she had set out to find her father. When she finished she looked at him. "What about your life?" she asked.

He sighed. "It used to be much better," he said quietly.

Laura tilted her head questioningly but otherwise didn't talk.

He leaned over the rail of the ship, gazing out into the water. "I used to be Commodore of the Royal Navy."

Laura tried not to laugh. "You?" she said in disbelief.

He nodded. "I had the perfect life. I had a great job, a great fiancée, and everything a man could want."

She lightly put a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it…" she started.

He shook his head sadly. "It doesn't matter to me anymore…"

Laura leaned on the rail beside him. "What happened?" she asked softly.

He sighed again. "Do you know who Elizabeth Swann is?"

"You mean Elizabeth Turner?" she said, confused.

"She's the one. Well, shortly after I was promoted to Commodore, I proposed to her. After thinking about it, she said yes."

Laura blinked but said nothing.

"Well, after Will Turner was rescued, she left me for him and broke the engagement." He hung his head. "She then married him. I was depressed and became an alcoholic. And so when this journey came up, I took the opportunity."

James looked at her, searching her gaze, but only found sincere understanding in her eyes. He looked away.

The crew was returning back to the deck from lunch. Will Turner walked over to them.

"I see that you've been talking," he said. "Captain Jack has decided that you," he said, waving a hand towards Laura, "will share James' duties so that you can learn. You're both dismissed from the shift," he said, nodding at James.

"Come on," James said to Laura. "I'll show you where we stay."

Laura followed him quietly. He led her to a big room filled with hammocks. He walked down to the far end.

This is my hammock, he said, pointing to one. "That'll be yours." He pointed to the one above his. "I suggest you get some sleep. I'm, well, we're on the night watch tonight."

Laura nodded, suddenly tired. "Goodnight James," she said, climbing into the hammock.

James climbed into his own. "Goodnight Laura," he said softly.

A/N: The reason that I din's explain Laura's past is that it comes into play later in the story. Anyways, please review!


End file.
